Present from a Princess
by Kaze no Takuto
Summary: So exactly what does a girl like Zelda get a guy like Link for his birthday after years together? Exactly what any twenty year old male wants. Lovemaking and bad jokes inbound


"You wanted to see me Zelda?" Link asked curiously as he entered the throne room. The warrior had just returned from a party thrown for him by his longtime friend and father-figure Niko.

"So how's my favorite castle guard on his birthday?" Zelda greeted Link with a friendly wave from upon her royal seat.

She was still just as lovely as ever to him even after over seven years of dedicated service. The only difference was now he could add "boyfriend" to his list of duties. Unfortunately work prevented them from getting as much time together as they would like.

"Sorry I couldn't make it to the party," she apologized, "Royal duties and such."

"It's fine," he waved her off, "It wasn't anything special. Niko missed you in particular though. Guy keeps teasing me about "rocking the boat" or something."

"Well I'm glad to hear he's still doing well at his age."

"So is there a reason you called me back here this late?"

"Is it wrong to want to see my boyfriend on his big day?"

"No, but it's a bit unusual for the castle to be this empty. Sure is boring around here like this."

"I wanted us to have some special quality time tonight. Don't tell me you thought that I would forget your present."

"Just knowing that you care is enough."

"But I'd appreciate it if you followed me to my room anyway," Zelda motioned him towards the door at the back of the room.

"Whatever you've got for me can't be any worse than those drawings Niko made for me," Link noted as he followed her out.

"Drawings? Of what?"

"Well of me and you, but they were a bit... close.

"Close?"

"You and me... I don't really want to talk about it."

"Don't worry about it. Just take it easy and enjoy yourself," Zelda comforted him as they made their way up the stairs into her personal office.

It was well organized as always. A stack of papers was piled onto her personal desk, and a quaint tea set was prepared on the small table next to the couch on the left side of the room.

"So what's this present you have for me?" Link asked nonchalantly while leaning against her desk.

"The first thing you can do is take a seat on the couch and get your leggings off." Zelda instructed him rather bluntly.

"My leggings?" Link repeated awkwardly, " Did you get me some new clothes or something?"

"Yes actually, but for now I was planning on making you feel good."

"Make me feel good?"

"Well your dick actually, but I hear it feels good all over when done right."

"Here and now?"

"Naturally. Now do you want me to use my mouth or hands first? I'm up for either."

"But why?"

"That's a stupid question. It's my boyfriend's birthday, and I want to make him happy. You're always working with trains so I decided I'd blow on your whistle."

"But isn't this a bit soon?"

"You're the one who first held my hand before we even discussed becoming an item, and you're talking about too soon?"

"I just figured a princess would be one of those types who'd have to wait until marriage."

"You clearly haven't heard what I have from the spirits of my ancestors"

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing, just shut up and kiss me you green fuck!" she grabbed him by his collar and crushed her lips against his.

His earlier concern was immediately replaced with a goofy grin.

"Give me a chance. It's your twentieth birthday, and I'm just trying to do something nice for you. I'm sure you'll be enjoying it in just a few moments. I've been practicing"

"Practicing?... Whatever. You win," he conceded while planting himself on the couch, "Give me this present of yours if it means that much to you."

"Hooray!" she greedily rubbed her hands together, "Now should I start with a handjob or a blowjob? Should I get undressed first? This is all for your enjoyment."

"Either or is fine," he stated with a slightly satisfied expression, "but actually... keep the dress on."

"Well aren't you quick to change gears?" She remarked while leaning in to slip a hand under his tunic, "Now let's see if the stories are true."

"What stories?" Link winced as her felt her tender, gloved hand grab onto his manhood through his tights.

"Yes I like what I'm feeling," she smiled as she examined it with her hand, paying no mind to Link's inquiry.

"Well thanks, but what stories are you talking about?" Link repeated his question which Zelda clearly ignored again.

"Time to have a good look at it," Zelda grabbed his leggings at the waist to pull them down.

Link obliged by lifting himself up slightly to allow her easier access. She gave them a tug only to be met with some resistance as it caught onto his now hardened member.

"Jeez," Zelda complained, "I guess I should've just told you to leave these at home altogether. Such a nuisance."

"It's your fault for playing with it first," Link spat back.

With one final tug Zelda managed to fully release his penis which flopped against his abdomen with a loud smack. One look at Zelda's face showed that she was clearly pleased with what she saw.

"Oh you really do have one!" she beamed. The girl swiftly took his penis back into her hands to inspect further with her ravenous eyes, "A true Hero Cock! Just like I'd always hoped!"

"A Hero What?!" he reacted, having been snapped out of the pleasure of her her gloved hands on his skin by her remarks.

"A Hero Cock," she repeated while now tracing her fingers along his veins, "I've heard that the heroes of the past have possessed only the most magnificent dicks with which they made love to my ancestors and yours does not disappoint. Your skin is so soft and smooth, yet it's hard as steel. It's thick enough that I can't quite my hands around it and long enough to probably reach my throat. You truly are the bearer of the spirit of the Hero."

"And you needed to see my dick to know that?" he remarked with a smirk.

"No, but it is a bonus." she commented, "Maybe I really should give the order to have the leggings simply removed from the guard uniform like I've been thinking."

"What?"

"It'd be great," she grinned now rapping her fingers against the underside of his penis in her hand, "You could give it some space. I'd always know when you're in the mood and be able to help when you needed me to. Best of all we could go around town and all the other women can take a good look at just what I'm getting as their ruler."

"Can't exactly say I'm surprised, but you really are a lewd girl aren't you?" Link chuckled.

"I figured that you'd like that in your girlfriend," Zelda replied innocently as she noticed Link starting to gently buck his hips into her hand, "Looks like you're having a little trouble with the brakes Royal Engineer."

"Well you said you'd make me feel good, but all you've done is play with it!" he spat at her with another light thrust.

"Of course how rude of me," she apologized, taking a much firmer grip on Link's erection and starting to stroke it, "I did say that, didn't I? Didn't mean to get derailed like that."

"Now that's better," Link remarked with a light shudder, "Those gloves of yours feel nice."

"Don't they?" she winked, "But I think it's time for me to get a taste of what my ancestors craved."

Zelda immediately followed this up with a long, controlled lick up Link's shaft. The incredible feeling of her tongue against him was unfamiliar to Link who was now forced to clutch tightly onto the couch cushions, but somehow he also felt he'd known it forever.

"A truly exquisite flavor," Zelda praised, "and now onto the main course."

Opening her mouth as wide as she could, Zelda hungrily dove down onto the Hero Cock she desired. Link was forced to whip his head back with a groan as he felt the her gentle suction start to surround him. She started out simply by swirling her tongue around the head head while keeping a hand working his shaft. Taking the rapidly increasing twitching as a sign of approval, she began to gradually work her way down.

"D-Damn it!" Link hissed, "You really have been practicing haven't you?"

Zelda eagerly confirmed his suspicions by releasing him with a deep breath. Without another word she quickly went to work on taking him down all the way to the base. She took great pleasure in watching his reactions to the feeling of his dick pressing against her warm throat. Even better was watching him squirm when she applied addition pressure with her tongue. Best of all though was when she saw him finally adjust to all of the changing sensations and finally start to truly enjoy himself.

"Y-you win Zelda," he admitted with another shudder of enjoyment, "This is certainly better than a cake."

"Told you so,' she muffled on him as she continued her careful work. The intense throbbing told her that he was nearing his limit.

"L-Listen Zelda. I can only imagine what you expected to do with my load," Link stammered feeling his climax approaching (to which Zelda gave him a thumbs up in approval), "But actually, I wanted to do my first time... on your face."

"As you wish," she let him out of her mouth with a pop though immediately beginning to stroke him with her right hand, "You're quite lewd yourself to ask that of a princess like me,"

"Y-Yeah sure," he admitted though not really caring at the moment, "Just go a bit faster,"

"About to let off some steam are we?" she teased.

"N-Now you start making jokes?"

"I'm just curious about the cargo you need to unload," she continued

"Come on..." He whined unable to do much while firmly in her grip.

"Almost at the end of the line I see," she remarked while increasing her pace, "Don't mind if I add some more fuel."

"A-Almost..." he panted

"That's it Link," she encouraged him, "Go ahead and blow your whistle as loud as you want."

"F-Fine!"

A few more grunts came from Link as he finally hit his breaking point. Zelda found herself taken back by the immediate intensity of his orgasm. She made sure to keep up the pace of her stroking for the moment of truth, but squinted her eyes to avoid taking a direct shot in them. Feeling each rope splash against her, she took amusement in watching Link squirm and react with each spurt of his seed. After nine strong shots Zelda was left to carefully examine the cum splashed all over her person. Upon returning to his own senses, Link looked over her as well with a sense of smug satisfaction.

"Well wasn't that naughty of you?" Zelda playfully chided him as she looked the semen on her dress, "You only said my face, nothing about my hair and clothes."

"Well excuse me Princess. I guess you could call it spunk for a spunky girl" he shrugged, "Maybe you should've turned into a ghost if you didn't want to get messy."

"If you say so," she smiled while playing with some of the cum she collected on her fingers, "Now let's see how the juice of a Hero Cock tastes."

"Are you still on about that?" Link rolled his eyes.

"Delicious," she moaned as she licked up the sperm she had in her hands, Zelda went out of her way to make sure Link could see clearly how she rolled it around and played with on her tongue before swallowing it, "Thick, creamy, and so much of it. Not surprising considering this helped found entire kingdoms, including this one."

"Well thanks for the "gift"," Link rubbed the back of his head, "I certainly enjoyed it."

"But it's clear that you and I are far from done," Zelda motioned to his dick which was still sticking straight up before her, "the Hero Cock is still nowhere near being satisfied."

"It's your fault for being such a showoff with all of that cum!" he argued

"No need to upset," Zelda elegantly stood up and spun around, "I knew my mouth and hands alone would not be enough for this."

She bent over and lifted her dress to reveal that she actually had not been wear any underwear. Link felt himself twitch at the sight of her visibly moist opening.

"The only thing that can truly hold a Hero Cock is a Princess Pussy," she declared while turning her head back to him, "Your next stop is right here."

"Princess Pussy?" Link blinked in disbelief, "Are you sure you're not just making this up as you go?"

"Why don't you come here and find out?" she challenged him with a light shake of her rear.

"Alright but first..." he reached out, " Let me just take a look at this fine caboose you've got."

"Do as you please," Zelda bent down a little further, "It's still your birthday."

"I'll keep that in mind," Link noted as he stood up. Zelda shuddered with anticipation as she felt his penis slip comfortably between her cheeks.

"Should I get undressed now?" she asked.

"No, this is fine," he answered as he took a light grip on her left buttock, "This is perfectly fine."

Zelda let out a light gasp as he felt him begin to move the flesh around in his palm. A aroused sigh escaped her lips as he began to grind his dick against her ass.

"You know Link," she whispered, "With all of the windows in here I can still see the people running around in town outside. Almost makes it feel like we're being watched."

"Is that so?" he replied though too interested in smacking her buttocks like a pair of drums to really care.

"Wouldn't it be something? For all of the people of New Hyrule to see their princess being taken like this?"

"If that were the case then I'd just have to sure to show them exactly the type of treatment a woman like you deserves. The type of treatment they could never provide."

"Awfully confident now aren't you?"

"I am the one with the Hero Cock right?"

"Of course," she nodded her head, "So are you ready to drive that freight train into the tunnel?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," he remarked, halting his grinding and placing himself at her entrance, "Are you sure you're ready?"

"This whole thing was my idea!" she scolded him, "This Princess Pussy came in ready!"

"If you insist," he shook his head and began to gradually work his penis into her womanhood.

"Not like that!" she chastised him, "Don't think so little of me. I want every last inch in there. Feel free to railroad it in there if you have to!"

"So impatient," Link laughed as he forced himself as far into her as he possibly could with a single thrust.

"Oh that's it!" Zelda exclaimed as she felt him reach deeper into her body, "That's the Hero Cock I fantasized about. So hard, hot and thick! I almost want to pass out."

"Princess Pussy isn't half bad either," he observed, "It's a lot tighter than your mouth and I feel it squeezing me in all of the right places."

"I-I told you it was true..." she stammered with a flushed face, "but don't stop now!"

"I wouldn't do that," he reassured her going as far in as he possibly could. Though tight, he was able to get all of his manhood inside of her.

"Incredible!" she thought to herself, clasping her hands together in response to the sheer euphoria, "Is this what it was like for Tetra and my other ancestors?"

"Haha..." Link let out with a squint and weak chuckle in between thrusts, "You look like you're praying or something..."

"But of course..." she laughed back with a few heavy breathes, "This is something to be thankful for. Oh Spirits who watch over our land. Please bless this valiant hero and his magnificent cock. May it populate this and future generations of the Hyrulian Royal Family."

"D-Don't talk like that..." he panted while increasing his pace.

"I'm j-just being honest," she reasoned, "This is truly the stuff of legends! It's unbelievable!"

With another scream she felt wave after wave of bliss swallow her body. It was all Link could do to hold onto her to prevent her from completely collapsing on him.

"Did you just cum?" Link slowed down briefly to ask.

"It was just a bit too much for me to handle," she confessed, "but don't slow down for my sake. This is still your birthday present."

"Then can we at least relocate over to the wall," he requested, "I don't want you falling over again."

"As you wish," she agreed as he pulled out. The princess took a few steps forward and planted her hands firmly against the wall, "I'm ready for you this time."

"You had better be," Link warned he as he hastily plunged himself back in. Zelda immediately found a use for the wall as she once again found herself overwhelmed by him even coming right off of her own orgasm.

"S-sorry," she apologized, "This was supposed to be your present, but it seems I'm the one having all the fun right now."

"D-Don't sell yourself short," he consoled her, "You're really clutching down on me in all the right places. It's the perfect fit for me"

"Princess Pussy isn't to be underestimated," she grinned, "I'm just trying to live up to my ancestors."

"Then I suppose I should try to live up to mine..." he retorted, burying himself in her moist pedestal once again.

"That's right," Zelda stuck her ass out a bit more to encourage him, "You've got to get those passengers to the station."

"What are you talking about this time?"

"Those Link juniors you've been saving up. They've got an urgent stop to make in my station. About a few million of them."

"Why are you saying stuff like that again?" he grunted while feeling her tighten further.

"Because I know you like it, and I know you want to do your job correctly as a Royal Engineer. Now get those passengers through the tunnel and into the station."

"Crap," he clenched his teeth with another thrust, "I don't care anymore. Just don't complain in nine months if something happens."

"You're just an engineer doing your job, and an adventurer," she winked despite being close to cumming again herself, "Using protection just isn't as exciting."

"You'd better not regret this later!" he hissed, feeling the last restraints inside of him break down. This was immediately followed by another explosive orgasm on his end.

"Feels like the train is pulling in!" Zelda yelled with glee as she felt Link's semen start to fill up inside of her.

"If that's what you want to call it," he resigned, too caught up in his own climax to care.

"That's right! Time to disembark! Come on home!"she egged him on further as he rode out each shot of his seed.

"Almost," he grunted feeling the last few spurts die down.

"Glad to see my heritage finally pay off," she smiled as he pulled out, "My Princess Pussy is the only one fit to handle your Hero Cock

"I'm fine with that if it makes you feel good," he sighed before taking a glance at his semen dripping out of her opening.

"Well it certainly doesn't seem like you'll be running out of fuel anytime soon," she joked, noticing him hardening once again, "Pleased with your work?"

"You could say that," he smirked.

"As long as it's your birthday I'm still up for another round."

"Hmm..." Link pondered while taking a look a round the room, "I think I'd like to move back to the couch."

"And me?"

"You can get undressed this time if you want," he plopped himself back on the sofa.

"Finally," Zelda sighed with relief. She wasted no time slipping her dress over her head and tossing it aside

"You might want to burn those..." Link commented awkwardly having taken note of his semen still covering her royal garments in several spots.

"Or keep it as a memento," she suggested.

"If that's what you consider a memento."

"So are the royal passenger cars as nice as the caboose?" Zelda asked curiously while cupping her breasts to emphasize her point.

"Is there anything that you don't have a pun set up for?"

"Would you prefer "headlights"?", she pointed to his manhood now sticking straight up, "Your smokestack seems to approve of them."

"Can't deny that," he shrugged, "So would you care to come here and take a seat?"

"A seat on my new throne?" she beamed.

"I did all the thrusting last time, so now you can do some of the work."

"But of course," Zelda agreed, standing over him and preparing herself to sit directly on his firm erection, "All aboard!"

With just one powerful plunge she managed to take all of him into her. Link wrapped his arms around around her stomach in recoil as she planted herself comfortably into his lap.

"You just couldn't resist that one, could you?" He muffled into her blonde hair which was flowing down her back.

"Absolutely not. Nor this," she admitted while latching her hands onto the back of the couch and slowly lifting herself up, "Chugga-Chugga..."

"Oh you're not seriously going to-"

"Choo-choo!" Zelda whistled while thrusting down on to him again. She threw her head back in delight as Link squeezed onto her even harder in response to feeling her clamp down on him.

"Y-you just had to do it didn't you," he muttered in embarrassment.

"J-Just once. C-Couldn't help it," she drooled with her cheeks visibly red.

"Tired?"

"J-just a bit overwhelmed. H-Hero Cock is too good."

"I can take over again if you've had enough," Link offered politely.

"N-No!" she stopped him with another powerful thrust to subdue him, "I won't give in that easily. Princess Pussy, remember?"

"Y-Yeah, Princess Pussy," he grunted as she worked herself into a rhythm.

Link moved his hands onto Zelda thighs as she continued to bounce on top of him. He found himself downright stunned at how her inner walls always seemed to know exactly where he liked being squeezed even when in a completely different position. As for Zelda herself it took every last ounce of strength to keep herself from losing her balance to the incredible sensation of him inside of her. With gravity now helping out his penis felt deeper her inside of her than she had ever thought possible. For all of her mental preparation she knew that he was probably still a bit too much for her.

'S-Sorry Link," she apologized with continued thrusts.

"For what?"

"I-I'm going to cum first again," she confessed, "I-I guess I need a bit more practice."

"Relax," he comforted her, "You're shaking all over."

"Y-You were the only one who was supposed to cum today. I wasn't supposed to be the one getting fucked silly."

In an instant she found herself filling the room with moans as Link took a tighter grip on her hips and started to help her move.

"Is that all?" he laughed, "Your pleasure is my pleasure. I'm eager to please. Now stop complaining and cum if you really want to."

"If that's really alright with you!" Zelda exclaimed as she tensed all over and entered into another orgasm.

Link took a distinct pleasure in feeling her tremble all around him, almost cumming again himself. The intensity of her climax was enough to force her to release the seat and fall back against him.

"Besides," he cooed lovingly into her ear as she recovered, "I wanted to actually be looking at your face when I finish."

"Well isn't that romantic of you?" she remarked

She promptly got herself off of him and turned around to look at him.

"And don't worry," he added as she sat back down on his lap and wrapped her legs around him, "I'll take care of everything. Just enjoy the ride on my train."

"All the way to the end of the the track," she giggled as he worked himself back to her entrance.

"Just be warned that it might be a bit bumpy!" he joked as he fiercely gripped her thighs and pulled her onto him again.

"I-I'm in your care Royal Engineer," she stuttered as she wrapped her arms around his back and buried her face into his right shoulder.

Link found Zelda shaking all over him again as her started to rock in and out of her again while using his arms to create extra movement. He found himself dumbfounded by how much tighter it was inside of her than just a few moments ago. Zelda immediately took notice of how intensely he was starting to twitch around inside of her.

"You had better not stop before you cum this time," she sternly whispered into his ear.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to," he replied.

"That's what I wanted to hear," she answered as she added a slight rock to her own hips to try and match his own.

Link was more than happy to increase his pace in response. Zelda soon found herself awestruck as she felt him lift himself ever so slightly in order to enable himself to bottom out inside of her with each motion of his hips.

"Shit!" she cursed as she started to run her fingers all over his back in response to his thrusts.

"Trying to give me some new battle wounds?" he grinned as he felt her dig her nails into his skin. Surprisingly enough he found himself enjoying the sensation.

"Just think of it as your reward," she paused lifted to lift her head and stare him directly in the eyes, "for making this Princess cum again!"

Link looked into her eyes with amazement as he felt her tighten all around him in another orgasm. He found himself watching in wonder as her eyes rolled back and closed in response to the pure ecstasy enveloping her body. Despite this he made sure to keep his promise to continue lunging into her. Even as she found herself lost in the waves of orgasm she could still notice Link harden inside of her in response to the sight.

"And now it's finally your turn," she opened her eyes, "I can feel your chimney building up some smoke."

"Y-Yeah. G-getting close," he sputtered now placed back on the defensive.

"Well you know right where to deposit it," she huffed, "I've got room for a few million more.

Zelda gazed at him deeply as she focused all of her energy into rocking her hips. Link promptly released her legs and wrapped his arms around her to return her stare. She derived great enjoyment from watching him writhe as he swelled inside her.

"Release the brakes!" she instructed him, "Full steam ahead!"

"Okay Zelda!" he shouted as he fired his next load into her.

She found herself entranced by the fierce look in his eyes even as he continued to pump more of his semen into her. Unable to resist his expression, she pulled him in for a passionate kiss as she continued to revel in the feeling of his seed rapidly gushing into her. He squeezed her tightly and slowly pulled her down so they were both lying together on the couch.

"Happy birthday Link," Zelda murmured into his ear. She let out a giggle as she felt his cum drip down her legs once he removed himself from her.

"I appreciated the present," he whispered back, "Looks like you enjoyed it as much as I did though."

"Y-You were more than I expected," she admitted, "I need more practice."

"We've got the rest of our lives don't we?"

"Y-Yeah."

Suddenly her attention was taken by the feeling of something hard and warm suddenly slipping between her thighs.

"The Hero Cock is truly impossible to defeat," she snickered, "Three full loads delivered and still plenty of cargo left."

"Just thinking about the future," Link explained with a bashful smile.

"But it's still your birthday," Zelda reminded him.

"It's the thought that counts," he grinned, "You deserve a break after all this."

"I will get you limp one day," she vowed

"But for now let's just snuggle," he offered while pulling her closer, "That's all I want right now."

"Oh... all right," she cuddled up against him, "But you had better give me another shot tomorrow."

He happily watched her fall asleep in his arms. Feeling tired himself, he collapsed after a few tender words into her ear.

"I won."


End file.
